In a device that provides an imaging unit in a rotating module such as a monitoring camera, an image signal acquired by taking an image by the imaging unit is requested to be transmitted to a base module through the rotating module. In the related art, a device having a brush-type contact point called a “slip ring” is used to avoid a wiring being twisted by rotation and disconnected.